


The Color of Your Eyes, The Color of Your Hair, The Way Your Skin Feels Against Mine (Mike Dodds)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF, SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @let-me-entice-you:Could you do number one* on the soulmate au list with Mike Dodds?*the one where you can only see color once you meet your soulmateword count: 483warnings: none





	

Your best friend told you how amazing colors were. The way the trees transformed from green, to yellow, to red. The way the sky changed from blue to purple to red. Clouds. Grass. Flowers. Everything that you felt you weren’t going to see, never going to experience, because you were nearing thirty five and you hadn’t found your soulmate.

So you decided that you wouldn’t worry about it. You’d go on with your life and you’d love the grey world you saw until the day you didn’t see it anymore and, you know, if you saw it until the day you died then so be it.

It wasn’t until you saw him, Michael, across the cafe that you thought about wanting color. He was handsome, a strong jawline with broad shoulders, holding a coffee and chatting with the barista, smirk on his face. You watched from afar, chin perched on your hand as you sipped lazily on your coffee. You liked to do that, to watch attractive men for the moments that you longed for, leaning over, smirking, things of that nature.

But then everything changed.

The man, who you would come to know as Michael and then later as Mike, turned to look over his shoulder and his eyes stopped on you. A blistering pain quickly struck you, your eyes on fire, body contorting as you gasped, nearly falling out of your seat. You heard the man’s coffee drop and his groan resonate throughout the cafe and people gasped. You could hear clapping as the pain died down, eyes closed, leant over your table. You didn’t want to move, body shaking with the aftershocks of the pain. The cafe became silent and, after a moment, you heard soft footsteps in your direction, a light hand on your shoulder. “Are you… Are you okay?” He sounded as breathless as you felt and you turned to look at him, recoiling when the world was different.

He had the same look on his face, eyes squinted, mouth slightly hanging open, but you could only focus on his skin, his eyes, his hair. You stood slowly, hand reaching out for his cheek, “You’re…” And then you looked to his eyes and sighed, “What color is this? Your eyes… They’re so pretty. What color are they?”

His eyes widened and then he grasped your face, pulling your eyes as close to his as he could, “Your eyes have color- your skin- holy fucking shit-” He whipped around and gazed around the cafe where people were smiling, grinning at the both of you. Suddenly Mike’s gaze was on you again, hand heavy on your shoulder, “I’m seeing in color.”

“So am I.”

“So that means-”

“-Yeah.”

And, for a moment, you both stood and memorized the color of each other, and then Mike stepped forward and pulled you into the tightest, warmest, safest hug you had ever received.


End file.
